The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for recovering natural gas from natural gas hydrates.
Natural gas hydrates are chemical compounds composed of natural gas, such as methane and water and a crystalline ice-like form. Natural gas hydrates form at temperatures below the freezing point of water and are normally found in strata or sediment beneath a body of water such as a river, lake, or sea bed.
Although quite common in occurrence, natural gas hydrates have not been subject of activity to recover the natural gas components, e.g. methane, propane, butane, and the like, for use as an energy source. It is also believed that natural gas hydrates are quite common and plentiful.
A system for extracting natural gas from natural gas hydrates would be a notable advance in the energy field.